Lunar Eclipse
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Eighteen year old Cassandra Black is blonde, blue eyed and very much white despite her La Push heritage. Moving to Forks because of a fascination with the urban legends of mystical creatures is going to get her in quite a pickle very soon. Especially when she gets imprinted on not just by a shifter but also a werewolf.


**Lunar Eclipse.**

Eighteen year old Cassandra Black is blonde, blue eyed and very much white despite her La Push heritage. Moving to Forks because of a fascination with the urban legends of mystical creatures is going to get her in quite a pickle very soon. Especially when she gets imprinted on not just by a shifter but also a werewolf.

* * *

''Look, we don't really have to go if you don't want to.'' Rachel Black squirmed under the hot stare of her cousin. ''Bonfire night with a bunch of old people telling old boring stories and all the boys scoffing down all the food…'' she moved her weight to her other foot, shifting uncomfortably. In the whole hour she had been explaining everything to Cassandra Black, the girl hadn't said a word to her.

For cousins the two didn't look a thing alike. Whereas Rachel was a native Indian, black hair and russet coloured skin with dark brown eyes, Cassandra was white, she had long blonde hair and piecing dark blue eyes. Rachel and Cassandra both suspected that Cassandra wasn't blood related, but they had never bothered asking Cassandra's parents.

''A bunch of old people telling boring stories and the boys scoffing down all the food?'' Cassandra finally asked. She earned a nod from Rachel and raised a blonde eyebrow. ''Did you forget that those people are most likely family of ours that I haven't seen in years?''

Rachel sighed heavily, gritting her teeth and shrugging her shoulders. ''I tried.'' she muttered to herself with a heavy sigh, throwing open a wardrobe and looking at the clothes. ''I still don't get why you had to come to _Forks _of all places. Why not just stay at La Push?''

''Because.'' Cassandra answered simply, throwing herself back on the hotel bed and scooping up her mini laptop. She opened the lid and turned the power on. Soon enough the internet window opened again on the page she had left it. Rachel peeked over Cassandra's shoulder and rolled her eyes. ''According to this website it says that decades ago they had settled down in Forks and-''

''Vampires again. Really Cassy, really? You're so obsessed with this.'' she complained, dropping a black shirt over Cassandra's head. The blonde pulled it off her head and threw it back at Rachel. Rachel grinned, barely catching it and showing it to her cousin. ''What do you think?''

''It's for my research, Rach,'' Cassandra said patiently. ''And I think that shirt is mine with a signed autograph from Andy Biersack and C.C. on it that you cannot wear tonight.'' she pointed out, giving Rachel a look. ''And it took me ninety English pounds to get the ticket, thirteen hours of flying and sixteen-''

''I get it, I get it!'' Rachel held out a hand in surrender. ''I just really like this top, if I turn it inside out, it will even hide the horrific-''

It took a look from Cassandra to stop Rachel from continuing her rant. Cassandra had a wide rang of band shirts that no one was allowed to touch, and that particular top was one of her favourites. True to be told Rachel only got it out to wind her up. The older Black rolled her eyes and hung the shirt up again, pulling out a white top.

''Here.'' Rachel passed her the shirt. ''Wear light jeans with it. That'll suit you.''

Cassandra groaned and rolled on her back, pushing her laptop away from her. ''Do we have to start getting ready now?'' she whined. ''It's ages until we have to be there.''

''It's almost six now, Cassandra.'' Rachel rolled her eyes, counting down from ten in her head. ''And I want to be there as soon as possible.'' a small smile decorated her features and she turned around, grabbing clothes for herself before whipping into the bathroom.

''I swear you and Lahote.'' Cassandra grumbled. Rachel had been dating Paul Lahote for two years now, ever since she had gone back to La Push for a visit. Rachel had only come back to Washington a month ago and she had already been pining for Paul. ''It's inhuman.'' she complained to herself some more under her breath, tugging on the shirt Rachel had picked out and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans from the closet.

Half an hour later Cassandra gave her laptop one last longing look before Rachel tugged her out of the door. ''Wait!'' Cassandra screeched, storming back into the hotel room and grabbing her laptop case. She shoved her laptop in it and smiled sheepishly at Rachel. Rachel gave her a look but shook her head without saying anything.

''Come on, we're running late,'' Rachel told her, twirling her car keys around her finger.

''Man, I need a car.'' Cassandra sighed as she stepped into Rachel's green Volvo. ''But not a wreck like this. How can Paul call himself a man if he lets you drive around in this piece of scrap?''

Rachel glared at her. ''You can walk if you wish?''

Cassandra scrunched her nose. A light drizzle had started falling. ''No thanks. I'm good in this…car.'' she winked at the older woman and strapped her seatbelt in with her laptop secure on her lap. ''Let's go see the Indians, Peter Pan.''

* * *

**A/N**

So … this is very short because I want to see what people think about my writing. This is a Seth/OC story post Breaking Dawn. No changes in it whatsoever except I maybe have the ages wrong but that is because ages aren't stated of anyone whosoever anywhere I have looked.

No shifter appearances at all and I really shouldn't be starting a new story but what the hell. The only thing I might need to mention is that Jacob and the Cullens aren't in the story. (:


End file.
